


Home

by AeternumSol



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumSol/pseuds/AeternumSol
Summary: Lando Norris gets annoyed when he loses in videogames.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny fic bc i was expecting for Lando to stream this week but turns out he's already in Singapore.

You carefully unlock the door to your shared apartment with your boyfriend. Even from the hallway, you can hear him talking to his livestream. As you enter, he acknowledges you with a loud "HI BABE WELCOME HOME" as he was still wearing his headphones, unable to hear himself. You wave to Lando and to the camera and proceed to the kitchen to unpack the groceries you bought. 

You head upstairs to freshen up and change into your PJs and decided to check on your social media to pass the time. Soon enough, heavy footsteps climbed up the stairs and into your bedroom comes Lando in a comfy sweater. You open your arms and make grabby hands at him. He slumps into the bed. 

"Did you lose again?" You ask teasingly. His reply was muffled against the pillow. You comb your hand through his hair.  
"There there. Let's go to sleep now." You adjust him to his side of the bed, turning the lights off and pull the covers over you.   
He snuggles into you and mumbles "love you" as he kisses your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to Lando on twitch i guess.
> 
> Please leave a comment if u liked it!


End file.
